The Reason
by wizardgrl09
Summary: Basically a oneshot lemon involving Keiko and Yuske. Obvoisly it's rated M. I don't own these characters, i just use them. Read and reivew. You know the drill


Disclaimer: okay I don't own these characters and I don't know who does. But I'm glad they're here.

p.s.- it's a lemon

The Reason

Keiko Takenashi (sorry I don't know her last name) sat in geometry, waiting until the bell ran. Today was the last day of school, and she couldn't wait until she saw Yuske. 'Oh my God, he is so handsome,' she thought. 'Those eyes and that body…' "Ms. Takenashi!" Keiko snapped out of her daydream and looked toward the teacher. "Can you give us the answer to number three or do you want to continue daydreaming?" Keiko stood, her cheeks turning pink. "The answer to number three is-"she was cut off by the bell. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She ran into the middle of the hallway and looked down both ways. She couldn't see Yuske through all the students. Suddenly, a pair of muscular, yet lean arms snaked themselves around her waist. "Lookin' for me?" Yuske asked. 'He is so _sexy._' Keiko thought. "Actually, I'm looking for a Mr. Urameshi. I have a question on my anatomy homework." Keiko said sweetly and turned around. "And you don't look like Mr. Urameshi. "Oh, I don't, do I?" Yuske pulled her closer to his, and she could feel every muscle in his body. "Mr. Urameshi, you know this is illegal," she whispered in his ear. "Now is it?" he whispered back. "Let's go," she said loudly and jogged down the hallway. Yuske, surprised by this, ran after her.

Later, Keiko was sitting in her room, waiting. At six she was going to have a picnic with Yuske. Hopefully, she will get something else. "Keiko! Yuske's here!" her mom yelled up the stairs. "Thanks mom!" she yelled back. She walked over to the full length mirror and admired herself. She had on a light blue sundress, a silver necklace, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She walked down the stairs and met up with him. She knew she chose the right outfit because Yuske couldn't take his eyes off her. "Ready to go, Yuske?" He snapped out of his trance and said "Umm, yeah. Let's go."

Keiko sat across from Yuske, feeding him grapes. Every once in a while, Yuske will tackle her and smother her with kisses. She popped a grape in her mouth. She looked over a Yuske. He was leaning back on his elbows, looking up at the grey-blue sky. She crawled over to him and started to kiss him. She straddled herself across his, making her kiss deeper. He licked her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and the both of them explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Keiko could hear the rumble of the oncoming storm, but she didn't care. All of a sudden, Yuske flipped her over and started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. After a few moments, the couple was drenched in rain and was running towards Yuske's car. After they got in the car, they noticed that they left their stuff outside. Keiko reclined in the seat to catch her breath. Her hair came out of the ponytail and her dress was clinging to her body. He watched her breasts rise and fall to the rhythm of her breathing, and Yuske felt all the blood rush to the lower half of his body. "Let's go," he said huskily, and they sped off.

By the time they arrived at Yuske's house, it was still raining. They ran throught the front , drippin wet. Keiko looked at herself. "Great, now all my clothes are wet." She walked into Yuske's room adn started to search through his dresser. "What are you doing?" he asked when he walked in. "I need a shirt. I promis I'll give it back." She picked out a black t-shirt and went in the bathroon to change. She came back out in a few minutes with her wet clothes in her hands. She walked back into Yuske's room and walked over to his dresser. Yuske came from around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Keiko standing there looking at the pictures on the dresser. He admired those long silky legs that disappeared under the black t-shirt. He knew that she didn't have anything on under that shirt. He stared at her until he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up behind her, grabbed her, and started to kiss her neck. Keiko, surprised, leaned back. Yuske ran his hands down her hips and under the shirt. Keiko turned around and started to kiss him. She pressed up closer to him and she could feel him getting harder. Keikoe backed up into the bed and broke the kiss. She pulled off the t-shirt and slid under the blanket. Yuske followed her into the bedand straddled hismself across her. Keiko could feel his head at her center. She reached under the blanket and started to stroke him. Yuked leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. At the same time, he reached down and started to rub her clit. Keiko moaned in pleasure. All of a sudden he stopped. Keiko opened her eyes and saw Yuske reach over to his beside table and grab a condom (SAFE SEX EPOPLE!) He slid the condom on and positioned himself at Keiko's opening. She stared up at Yukske. "Are you ready?" he asked. She started to nod her head slowly at first but then she said "Yes." He thrusted himslef inside and he felt Keiko clinch around him. He waited until she got comfortable and he started to pump back and forth. He went slowly at first, bt got faster and faster. He looked down and wsaw Keiko's breasts jiggle every time he hit against her. He could feel his climax coming, so he stopped. Keiko, being the fiesty girl she is, flipped him overand straddled her self across him. She grabbed his manhood and slid it inside her. She leaned down and kissed him, while she started to thrust herself on him. They moved together in rhythm back and forth until they reached their climax. 'Oh god.' Keiko thought. She slid off of him and cuddled next to him. "I love you," Said Yuske. Keiko looked up at him and replied. "I love you too." And they both fell asleep.

* * *

Keiko woke up before Yuske did. She got out of bed and went to go take a shower. She stood under the blast of hot water and relived the last 30 minutes. 'Wow,' she thought. 'He was great.' Yuske woke up to the sound os running water. He felt around for Keiko, but she wasn't there. He looke up and saw her in the shower. He quietly got out of bed and slipped into the shower with Keiko. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey," he whispered in her ear. "I see you're awake," she replied. She turned around and kissed him. Yuske ran his hands down her back. She reached down and grabbed his manhood. She broke the kiss and said, " I heard my friends talk about this. Do you want to know?" She could feel his manhood get harder in her hand. "I guess so." She crouched down and started to suck. Yuske, amazed at what his girlfriend is doing, leaned back and enjoyed this... new experience. Keiko, still sucking, was also amazed at what she was doing and she hoped that she will enjoy it as much as he was. She stood up and looked at Yuske. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" she kissed him. Yuske pushed her to the back of the shower ans stood behind her. Before he bent her over, he whispered in her ear, "This is new too." He bent her over and thrust in with all his might. They rocked back and forth until they reached their climax. 15 minutes later, they both sa in the living roon, wathcing TV, but really reliving last night and what just happened. 'Wow,' they both thought at the same time. They cuddled together on the couch, tired, but happy 


End file.
